Photographic elements which produce images having an optical density directly related to the radiation received on exposure are said to be negative-working. A positive photographic image can be formed by producing a negative photographic image and then forming a second photographic image which is a negative of the first negative, that is, a positive image. A direct-positive image is understood in photography to be a positive image that is formed without first forming a negative image. Positive dye images which are not direct-positive images are commonly produced in color photography by reversal processing in which a negative silver image is formed and a complementary positive dye image is then formed in the same photographic element. The term "direct reversal" has been applied to direct-positive photographic elements and processing which produces a positive dye image without forming a negative silver image. Direct-positive photography in general and direct reversal photography in particular are advantageous in providing a more straightforward approach to obtaining positive photographic images.
A conventional approach to forming direct-positive images is to use photographic elements employing internal latent image-forming silver halide grains. After imagewise exposure, the silver halide grains are developed with a surface developer, that is, one which will leave the latent image sites within the silver halide grains substantially unrevealed. Simultaneously, either by uniform light exposure or by the use of a nucleating agent, the silver halide grains are subjected to development conditions that would cause fogging of a negative-working photographic element. The internal latent image-forming silver halide grains which received actinic radiation during imagewise exposure develop under these conditions at a comparatively slow rate, as compared to the internal latent image-forming silver halide grains not imagewise exposed. The result is a direct-positive silver image. In color photography, the oxidized developer that is produced during silver development is used to produce a corresponding positive, direct reversal dye image. Multicolor direct reversal photographic images have been extensively investigated in connection with image-transfer photography.
It has been found advantageous to employ nucleating agents in preference to uniform light exposure in the process described above. The term "nucleating agent" is employed herein to mean a fogging agent capable of permitting the selective development of internal latent image-forming silver halide grains which have not been imagewise exposed in preference to the development of silver halide grains having an internal latent image formed by imagewise exposure.
While nucleating agents have been long known to the photographic art, recent interest has focused on identifying nucleating agents that are effective in relatively low concentration levels and that can be incorporated directly into silver halide emulsions. Exemplary of known incorporated nucleating agents are those disclosed by Whitmore U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,552, Lincoln et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,615, Kurtz et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,494 and 3,734,738, Lincoln et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,901, Leone et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,925 and 4,080,207, Adachi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,122, von Konig et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,387, and U.K. Pat. Nos. 2,011,391 and 2,012,443.
Robillard U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,911 teaches employing as a photothermographic imaging composition (1) a diazonium salt capable of photodecomposing to form a phenol and (2) a spiropyran capable of photodecomposing to form a merocyanine dye. The photo-generated phenol and merocyanine can combine in a molten solvent during processing to form a colored complex. Another discussion of this subject matter is provided by Samat et al, "Bicondensation Adducts of Salicylic Aldehydes on Benzoheterocycloammonium Salts, Potential Applications to Thermographic Recording Process," The Journal of Photographic Science, Vol. 26, 1978, pp. 34-43. Robillard U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,530 suggests the use of spiropyrans in forming phase holograms.